particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Allied Badaran Vanguardships
The United Badaran Emirates (UBE) is an island nation located in Majatra. It is near to Cildania in the north-west, Kafuristan in the south, and Saridan in the east. The UBE is a federation of five emirates situated on the two Badaran islands of Mu'tasim and Nashwa. The UBE consists of five states, termed emirates, which are Agundi, Gharki, Kandala, Kayuratan and Sumilkando. The capital and largest city of the United Badaran Emirates is Bier Qassem. It is also the country's center of political, industrial, and cultural activities. Geography Badara consists of two large islands off the coast of the continent of Majatra. Its climate is tropical, with the islands being ringed by mangrove swamps and giving way to a low-lying landscape of deserts and more fertile farmed areas, while further inland, the interior's mountains are covered in jungle rainforests. The capital city is Bier Qaseem, Kayuratan, though previous it as also been housed in quite a few other cities, most recently in Agundi City, Agundi. Badara itself is 584,700 km^2, making it the third smallest nation in Terra, next to Selucia (502,900 km^2) and Keymon (55,200 km^2). Culture Badaran culture mainly revolves around the religion of Islam and traditional Majatran, and Asli culture. Although not being a highly cosmopolitan society, the UAE has a diverse and vibrant culture. The influence of Islamic and Arab culture on its architecture, music, attire, cuisine and lifestyle are very prominent. Five times every day, Muslims are called to prayer from the minarets of mosques which are scattered around the country. The weekend begins on Friday, the holiest day for Muslims and the second day of the weekend being Saterday. Dress and etiquette The Islamic dress code is not compulsory, although there have been efforts too make it compulsory by Islamic hardliners. Most Badaran males prefer to wear a kandura, an ankle-length white shirt woven from wool or cotton, and most Badaran women wear an abaya, a black over-garment covering most parts of the body. This attire is particularly well-suited for the UBE's hot and dry climate. Western-style clothing is, however, becomming more dominant because of the increasingly large expatriate population, and this practice is beginning to grow in popularity among Badarans. Etiquette is an important aspect of UBE culture and tradition, to which visitors are expected to conform. Western-styled dresses are tolerated in most public places, but the UBE has maintained a strict policy of protecting highly public spaces from cultural insensitivity. This is due, in large part, to the effects such practices may have on the social integration and participation of a largely conservative Badaran population. Food The traditional food of the UBE has always been rice, fish, and meat. Because the country is isolated on the two main islands, the Badaran cuisine is unique on Terra. Seafood has been the mainstay of the Badaran diet for centuries. Meat and rice are other staple foods; lamb and mutton are the more favored meats, then goat and finally beef. Popular beverages are coffee and tea, which can be supplemented with cardamom, saffron, or mint to give them a distinct flavor. Althoug Islam prohibits its followers from drinking alcohol, it is generally available. Muslims are prohibited from eating pork, so it is not included in local menus. Hotels frequently have pork substitutes such as beef sausages and veal rashers on their breakfast menus. If pork is available, it is clearly labelled as such. The sale of pork and alcohol is however not prohibited by Badaran laws. All supermarkets may sell alcohol and pork, but these products are sold in separate sections. Several dishes forming a part of the Emarati cuisine: Sports Religion in Al'Badara A majority of Badarans follow the teachings of the Prophet Muhammed and the population has in recent years consistently shown support for the Islamic faith. Demographics Roughly 95% of the population of Badara are ethnic Majatrans, with the remainder being mostly aboriginal Asli and small cadres of foreign-born immigrants. Out of these Majatrans, an obvious majority consider themselves Badarans, while the most of the rest of those considered Majatran hold their roots in Kafuristan or Beiteynu. Economy For the majority of its history, Badara was known as a 'third world country'. Despite oil booms and a thriving commercial shipping industry, much of the Badaran population suffered from extreme poverty. However, in the aftermath of the Bolshevik Revolution and the NWO Occupation, the people of Al'Badara attacked the economy with a renewed invigoration, helping the government in developing Badara into a more modern nation. In the beginning years of the U.B.E. a massive budget increase had occurred in the fields of infrastructure and education, with the Badaran government starting countless projects to increase the standard of living of its citizens. While these projects are mainly decades away from completion, they bring hope to a historically unlucky people. While Badara is far from being considered a first world country, it is definitely no longer amongst the poorest and least developed of Terra. Government The United Badaran Emirates is governed by the Sultan (the Head of State), the Grand Vizier (the Head of Government), the Council of Ministers (Cabinet) and the Majilis Al-Sha'ab (Parliament). The Emirates are governed by an Emir and an elected guiding council. Sultan The Sultan is a direct descendant of the Holy Prophet Muhammed, sallallahu alaihi wa sallam, the founder of the islamic faith. The Sultan holds no real political power in the United Badaran Emirates, however the Badaran constitution requires that the Sultan signs all legislation passed by the Majilis Al-Sha’ab. Though having no real political power, the Sultan can influence Badaran politics by giving advice to the Grand Vizier, the Council of Ministers and the Majilis Al-Sha’ab. After elections the Sultan appoints a member of the Majilis Al-Sha’ab, usually a member of the biggest political party, too form a new cabinet, also called the Council of Ministers.The Sultan does not designate a successor when alive. Instead, the ruling family tries to unanimously designate a new Sultan after his death. If they do not designate a new ruler after three days, then they open a letter left to them by the deceased Sultan, containing a recommendation for a new Sultan. It is assumed that the ruling family will agree on this person as the successor. The current Sultan of Al'Badara, His Royal Majesty Abdallah ibn Yussuf al-Hussein, usually called Abdallah I, is the first ruling monarch of the current royal family, the House of al-Hussein. Before rising to the Badaran throne the House of al-Hussein held power over the Emirates of Kayuratan and Gharki on the Badaran main island of Mu'tasim. The House of al-Hussein can trace its familyline back to the Holy Prophet Muhammed, sallallahu alaihi wa sallam, and thus could claim the title of Caliph of all Islam in the future. Grand Vizier and the Council of Ministers Majilis Al-Sha’ab The Majilis Al-Sha’ab or People's Assembly‎ is the unicameral legislature of the United Badaran Emirates. It plays an important role in drafting legislation and day-to-day legislative duties in the United Badaran Emirates. The Badaran constitution states that the law shall determine the number of the Majilis Al-Sha’ab elected members, provided that it is not less than 75 members or more then 750 members. The Majilis is currently made up of 300 deputies. The Majilis sits for a term of 60 months or 5 years, but can be dissolved earlier by a majority vote of the Majilis. All seats are voted on in each election. The People's Assembly may demand the resignation of the cabinet by voting a motion of censure. For this reason, the Grand Vizier and his cabinet are necessarily from the dominant party or coalition in the Assembly. While motions of censure are periodically proposed by the opposition following government actions that it deems highly inappropriate, these are purely rhetorical; party discipline ensures that, throughout a parliamentary term, the government is almost never overthrown by the Assembly. The Majilis Al-Sha'ab has various powers stated in the Constitution. The Majilis has the following powers: *Creating and aproval of legislation *Review and approval of agreements and treaties *Review and approval of the State plan and budget *Oversight of the work of the Executive *Discussion of the Grand Viziers statement and the government program *Amendments to the Constitution *Approval of declarations of war and emergency Emirates International Relations While Badara is notoriously isolationist, there are some treaties that the Badaran legislature have passed. *The Organization of Majatran States (OMS); Al'Badara is one of the founding members of the OMS. Through the OMS Al'Badara can voice its opinion about ongoing affair happening on the continent of Majatra. *The League of Islamic States; Founded by the Al'Badara in a effort too unify the islamic states on Terra *The Axis Agreement; *The Axis Military Treaty; *The League of Nuclear Nations; This treaty was ratified by Al'Badara in March 2904 too show the other nations on Terra that it is capable of using nuclear, biological and chemical weapons in an armed conflict. Politics Most of Badara's political parties trace their roots back to the 20th century movement for democracy, although they often have very different interpretations of the meaning of democracy. Politics was for many years dominated by old-line parties such the Durussalem Party, the Purity Party and the Sultan's Loyalist Party. Politics have almost always been dominated by two large parties and a group of smaller parties, some of them gathered into a third-party alliance. Active Parties *The Islamic Revolutionary People's Party, a Islamic Revolutionary party *The Conservative Coalition Party *The Social Democrat Party of Badara Former Parties *The Gharki Nationalist Party is a nationalist party that supports the monarchy. *The Junood Allah is a conservative islamo-fascist party that represents the monarcy in the legislative assembly. * The Hizb al-Wataniyya al-Mujadidiyya is a moderate Islamic party believing in the integration of democracy with traditional Islamic beliefs. *The Al'Badara Republican Party is a historically rooted party in Al'Badara, having been active on and off since the beginning of modern history. It is an obvious liberal, republican party. *The Anarchist Party, as its name implies, ruled Al'Badara for a short term of 3 years, before disbanding. Their national policy was non-existant during their rule. *The Federal Alliance was a revolutionary federalist party which held power in Al'Badara several times throughout its history. At the turn of the 28th century, it faded out of politics and into oblivion. *The Progressive Conservative Party (Al'Badara) is a supporter of the Badaran Monarchy with more secularized and liberal views than the other supporters. *The Neo-Ishtirakiya Revival is, as the name suggests, a resurrection of the ancient Ishtiriyaka Party, an Islamic Socialist Party infamous for its participation in the First Badaran Civil War. History Category:Nations Category:Al'badara Category:Majatra